


Sex and Revelations

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, M/M, Realization, Revelations, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shall be your god, and you shall be my priest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Revelations

The room is loud with the soft sounds of Loki’s gasps, of their flesh smacking against each other. Usually Tony would be groaning right along with him, but right now all he can do is stare up in wonder. Loki has ridden him before, this isn’t anything new, but Tony is having a revelation right now. It’s all stupidly cliché, in how Loki is suddenly more beautiful than he ever has been before, in how Tony can’t tear his eyes away from that lean body above him.

Loki looks down, his brow creasing in confusion when he sees the look on Tony’s face. He stills, body settling against Tony’s hips. Tony groans, because damn it, he needs Loki to move again. Revelations don’t stop the pleasure his cock gets from being buried inside Loki’s tight body. “There is something wrong with you.” Not a question, a statement, because of course Loki can’t just ask ‘are you okay?’ like a normal person.

“Can we talk about this when I can think straight?” Tony groans, fingers curling on Loki’s hips.

Loki rolls his hips, continuing to torment his lover. “No. Tell me.”

Tony groans again, and decides to deal with the situation by rolling them over. Loki allows it, but he still refuses to let Tony move. Tony buries his face against the crook of Loki’s neck and inhales deeply. Loki clicks his tongue, his patience wearing thin. “Sex is a horrible time to have revelations.”

“And what revelation have you had?” Loki trails his fingers down Tony’s spine, sending a shiver through his whole body.

“I want to worship you.” Tony answers with more reverence in his voice than should have been possible. “Every inch of you, I want to kneel before you and claim my devotion with kisses and fingers. I want to explore your body, and pull secrets from your mind. I want to love you.”

Loki is silent for a long moment before he finally releases Tony, only to wrap his legs around Tony’s waist and kick his heels against his back in a demand to move. “Then do so.”

Tony pulls himself up to stare into Loki’s eyes. “There’s something else,” he says even as he thrusts back into Loki’s body.

“And what is that?” Loki groans loudly when Tony hits against that perfect spot inside him, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Tony waits until Loki is looking at him again. “I want the same from you.”

Loki glares at him, but the effect is ruined by the blush spreading across his cheeks and the desperate lust in his eyes. “That is a heavy -ah- demand.”

Tony doesn’t say anything else. He thrusts at the perfect angle, touches every spot he can with both lips and fingers. He wants it all, and Loki gives it up willingly. He brings Loki to completion, spilling inside him a moment later.

When he pulls out and collapses against the sheets, Loki pulls him close, refusing to let him go. “I would make you my priest.”

Tony laughs softly. That’s one title he never thought anyone would give him. “As long as the sex doesn’t stop, I’m good with that.”

“It is, in fact, required.” Tony can feel Loki’s smirk when he presses his lips to Tony’s temple. “I shall be your god, and you shall be my priest.”

“I can live with that.” Tony yawns, resting his head upon his god’s shoulder before slipping into sleep.


End file.
